


Marriage is no bed of 🌹 roses

by Shoantell



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, False Accusations, Family Issues, Fights, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, M/M, Marriage Proposal, People Change People, Problems, Relationship Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Mustafa Ali/Roman Reigns
Kudos: 5





	Marriage is no bed of 🌹 roses

Mustafa was a sweet , loving, kind-hearted guy a virgin he left the police force and trained to become a wwe superstar, he joined 205 live an soon was drafted to smackdown he was a career focused twenty two year old never thought about relationships or dating until he bumped into Roman reigns backstage and his whole world changed

Mustafa was shy at first but then got used Roman's compliments after every match Roman made sure to wait for him backstage and shower him with blessings, he was loving the attention I mean you can see for yourself the man is a Greek god.

they ended up going on dates traveling together and during the covid 19 lockdown they made things official by moving in together to quarantine together so that they can monitor each other's moves " I can't quarintine alina how do I know you're doing the same " ... Roman's words so they ended up moving in together.

He meet Roman's family his cousin's uncles and close family friends, and they loved and welcomed him into the family he got cerv close with the twins Jimmy and jey uso since they share them wrestling style.

Key and Roman have always been at war fighting over everything when they were fourteen Roman used to date this girl Eva and jey stole her from him by lying about Roman to her. And they turned 16 junior prom Roman stole jey's prom date and as always Jimmy was cought in between having to choose between his twin brother and cousin.

High school prom jey took Roman's girlfriend's virginity and that turned into a full blown fist fight between the cousins even elders got involved eventually they grew up Roman forgot about that girl and forgave his cousin he played football and started training for wwe were he meet his two best friends Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins who were already married to their significant others.

He felt that it was time he got hitched so during quarantine he proposed to mustafa who said yes, their pictures were all over social media Mustafa loved his fourteen carrots ring and he loved his fiance.

Jimmy and jey where the first to congratulate them, and jey made a comment on their engagement twitt about how he likes to take and Roman new he was up to his old tricks. 

He ended up asking Mustafa to stop following his cousin Mustafa didn't know their history so if course he didn't listen to his fiance and continued following him.

Backstage smackdown jey passed his cousin and made a comment about how he loves taking Roman's things because they are better with him just like he took his girls his going to take his Tittle and his boy.

That is when Roman lost it and punched him their fight escalated to Vince knowing about it and turning it into a story line. Now they going to fight for the championship and Mustafa who has no idea what is going on.

Roman is anxious and his jealousy is uncontrollable since jey's remark on twitter he is moody and always checking mustfa's social media accounts to see if not been made into a fool and he hates how he's feeling.

So today he picked up his phone and called his best friend Seth Rollins together with his husband Finn to come an help him , he hates not been able to trust Mustafa he needs to fix this before he looses him.

* * *

" Who you talking too?" 

Mustafa smiled " ricochet, Cedric and the others from work."

Others?" Who are others named please?"

Mustafa was not used to this behaviour but he complied.

" Finn, Sammy and Dolph " ..

So you won't mind me seeing your phone right ?" Asked Roman.

Mustafa smiled " but I never ask for your phone why you want mine babe?" He asked with a chuckle.

Because I am asking" 

But you inkn all the people I'm talking with " he said.

Are you going to give me your phone or not or you're talking with my cousin on how to screw me over" he said screaming.

What are you talking about ?" 

You know what I'm talking about are you planning on leaving me for jey?" He asked.

What?" Your cousin jey why would I do that?" He asked .

Because that's how things are between us jey never wanted me to be happy."

This is crazy you're beginning to bring work home Paul hayman is messng with your head".

Let me see your WhatsApp conversations" he demanded.

Roman were is this coming from and then you going to do what after you see them?" He asked.

Them I will know what you are doing behind my back.".

Mustafa chuckled you don't trust me " he said.

Your lying to me " he said.

What are you talking about?" ..

Are you really a virgin?" He asked.

Mustafa was furious how could Roman not trust him how could he not believe him his a Muslim gay or straight no sex before marriage, so he got up and threw his i phone at Roman and left for the bedroom

The conversation were nothing suspicious Mustafa did not even have jey's contacts on WhatsApp.

_nick Dolph Ziggler... Ohh! My Jon just pranked me with a plastic snake.lmfao._

_Finn Balor Fergal ... Seth won't stop washing his hair what a drama queen so we will see you guys in a while._

_Mustafa .... Okay Finn see you soon._

_Ricochet.... Morrison asked to be drafted to raw to be with McIntyre can you believe he is insercure about his husband he thinks the young guys are after him can you believe that._

Finn .... Lol! 

Mustafa ... It's not fair I asked to be drafted to smackdown to be with Roman Stephanie said no! Instead they made a leader of retribution.

Nick Dolph Ziggler... I asked to be released of my contract."

Ricochet ....why Dolph?'.

Nick Dolph Ziggler ... Bcz I want to be with my husband and Jon and I were talking I want to travel with him.

Cendric...I'm back ... Maybe they think you going to join the enemy..

Mustafa .... That's just crazy.

Sammy Zayne.... Hey guys..we celebrating my birthday and please don't bring cheap presents...🙊🤦.

Mustafa... We didn't celebrate our birthdays so sorry we not celebrating yours.

Ricochet... Who are you Beyonce..

Dolph... Lol...dead.

Finn... Crazy queen lol!

Roman finisede reading thegroup conversations and other conversation and closed the phone he checked call logs and found phone calls between him and mustafa's family no Jey.

So locked his fiance's phone and rubbed his face it's just in his head all of this Mustafa is nothing like all those previous partners his different an unique that's why he fell in love with him his not going to push Mustafa away and let Jey win no.

He was about to go to the bedroom when the door bell rang and Seth and Finn walked in.

Hey" said Finn.

Hey!".

Uce" said seth giving him a fistbump.

Where is Mustafa?" Asked Finn.

In the bedroom".

Mustafa nodded and rushed to the bedroom to check on his friend.

What happened man ?" Seth asked as soon as they sat down with beer.

We got into a fight man I said somethings that made him upset.." 

Was it about your cousin again?" Seth asked.

Yes! I can't loose Mustafa man I love him but jey he loves to do this take from me" he said.

I'm sorry man but Mustafa is different from those ladies he loves you" 

Roman sighed " I know man.

Meanwhile in the bedroom.

" He accussed me of sleeping with his cousin really Finn his cousin".

Sweety you got to understand were his coming from jey has always been a thorn in his side".

I know but I would never do that to him ..... I love him."

I know you do honey so I'm gonna go get him so that you guys can talk okay." 

Mustafa nodded " yes".

Finn left and came back a few minutes later with Roman on toe.

Roman sat at the end of the bed.

I'm sorry I acted like a jealous jerk baby".

Silence.....

It's just Jey has always made my life hard always took from me and.... I .. "

I'm not like that Roman" said Mustafa 

I know babe and I'm sorry" he said.

Roman grabbed his hand and kiss them I'm sorry I doubted you" he said.

And for the record I have never slept with anyone Roman I am a virgin"... Roman kissed his forehead.... " I'm waiting for you" he said.

Roman smiled " I know babe and I'm sorry again" Mustafa kissed him and they hugged.

They arrived downstairs to find their friends sitting there talking.

" Hey guys" they greeted.

You guys okay ?" Asked Seth.

Ohh! We good " answered Roman kissing Mustafa.

Good ".

Let's have some barbecue " suggested Roman.

Sure man" Seth said and they went outside.

Are you okay " Finn asked.

Yeah! I'm fine I understand where he is coming from " said Mustafa " but I'm not like that" he said.

I won't hurt him I love him" he said.

He knows that stafa okay he is just lost that's all" said Finn.

Mustafa nodded" yes".

Now let's join our man and enjoy the burgers" said Finn.

They started to work on a salad and Roman came in and kissed mustafa" I love you he whispered".

I love you too" said Mustafa.

They will be fine Roman has nothing to worry about.


End file.
